Love Fight
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Kowalski and Skipper have a fight over Private. a little Pripper but a lot of kovate.


Private couldn't even remember what really happened. "No, none of that happened…" He was now at the point of telling himself that what he saw was a lie instead of him knowing it was real. "Three days, no stars…Three days…" Tears swell and stung in the corners of his light blue eyes. _Flash Back: Three Days Ago, "Kowalski, you're drunk…again," Private looked at the older penguin. Kowalski was sprawled out on the floor, with cans and bottles of beer alike everywhere. "Babe," Kowalski slurred out," Ah'm not drunk." Private sighed, "Oh really? If you weren't drunk…," Private narrowed his eyes, "you'd know I'm over here!" Kowalski jerked his head to the figure that was his boyfriend, standing in front of the lab door with a bag in his flipper. "Where ya going ? " he sat up. The little penguin scratched his head._

_"I'm…I'm going to hang out with Skippah for a little…" he muttered out. Kowalski turned his head to the side, " Everything' okay? Is something wrong with'im?" he asked slowly. Private nodded. "Then…Why're you going babe?" He sat fully up, concern strong in his eyes. He watched those light blue eyes he knew so well, with tears starting to form in the corners of them…turn away from him. "S-Skippah thinks…I…should get away from you." he leaned back against the door as Kowalski got up. "Why? A-Are you okay babe!?" he asked, fear lingering within his voice. "I-I'm fine! He just thinks…its n-not good for me to see you like this…," he started to sob. "Like what?" "D-Drunk…he thinks you'll hurt me…" his tiny body began to shake._

_Kowalski's eyes grew large, "That I'd hurt you?!" "B-But I know you would never!" Private quickly shot out. "Then why are you going?!" he asked yet again. "I-I…I don't…like…seeing you like this, Kowalski It's not y-you. Not the penguin I love…" Private admitted, falling to the ground. "So you're saying that I'd hurt you?! Private! Babe," Kowalski knelt grabbing his boyfriend's flippers. "I love you. I'll stop drinking! If that's what you w-" "Kowalski! Get off Private now!" A scruffy voice shouted from above them. "Skippah!" Private whimpered. The two teary eyed lovers looked up to see their leader._

_"Here, Private." he held out his flipper. Private looked at Kowalski getting up slowly before taking hold. "Skipper, what the heck man!" Kowalski held his spinning head. "What were you doing to him?!" the stronger than the two demanded. "I wasn't doing anything! What the heck are you getting at dude?!" Private latched onto Skipper's feathers. "It's true, Skippah! He wasn't doing anything! I just fell! He was making sure I was okay!" Skipper's icy blue eyes rolled, "I'm sure. C'mon Private. We're going. As for you Kowalski," Skipper said walking up to Kowalski. Until you get your act together, Private's staying with me, got it?" He said with a smirk and punched Kowalski, hard, in his stomach. "Kowalski!" Private screamed and went to help him. Skipper grabbed his flipper, "We're going Private, now. Leave him," he spat angrily. "B-but K-Kowalski!" he said still moving towards his fallen boyfriend._

_Skipper severely tightened his grip on the little penguin's flipper making him yelp, "I said now Private." and tugged Private harshly towards the door. "K-Kowalski, I'll be back baby! I-I love you!" his words echoed as he was pushed through the lab door. later on that night Private was curled up on the floor crying. "Private..." Skipper started softly. "Stop crying…you don't need that…" He started to pat Private's shaking back. "B-but Skippah! He didn't do anything to me! He never has! He just…get's really lazy, and immature! That's not the Kowalski I fell for! But he's not hurting me in any form! C-Can't I just go back to him?" he hiccupped out. "No! He is hurting you, don't you see?" Skipper said bolting up, "You can do so much better than that Private.." his tone of voice changing. Private looked up to see his commanding officer smirking deviously. "W-What?" Skipper closed in on Private, "I mean…why have him?"_

_Private could feel his hot breath in his earhole. "When you can have me?" he crushed his beak against Private's beak. "Private, babe, I'm he-… What the heck!" Kowalski's voice rang through the HQ. Skipper shot up. "Kowalski, What are you doing here babe!?" Private said happily as he jolted up and started to move to his lover. "You stay there, Private! Don't you come near me.." he spat. "Wha-? Kowalski, why?" Private stopped, his heart was racing. "I come down here to get you, and you're kissing our commanding officer!" "Kowalski no! He kissed me! He came onto me!" Private tried to explain. Skipper started to chuckle, "He's right Kowalski." The older penguin__ pointed to his so-called 'friend', "You, shut up! and stay there." Skipper ignored what he had said and moved closer, " I did make the move. Why should he have you?" "Skippah!" Private shrieked, "Kowalski's my-" Kowalski held out his flipper. "No…he's right Private. I am nothing. I may not be the best looking guy either._

_His flipper at his side started to shake, "But that doesn't mean I don't love you!" he said and punched Skipper square in the face. Private stood in horror as he saw his boyfriend, his life, dive onto his said "best friend" and beat the bloody heck out of him. Kowalski's punches were soon stopped as Skipper head-butted him. Kowalski fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud. "You…think…he likes…being…with you!?" Skipper struggled between punches onto Kowalski's face, "He'd have…everything a-…and anything…if he were with…me!" Private toppled onto Skipper, trying his hardest to pull him off of his boyfriend. "Get off of him Skippah!" Skipper turned to him and pushed him hard, making him hit his head against the edge of the table. "Get out of here now, Private!" Private ran out of the HQ._

Private curled up under a tree in the nearby park, holding his flippers up to his face, as to somehow stop the tears from pouring out. Three days without being held by Kowalski. "I w-want Kowalski.." he hiccupped out. Three days, of crying himself to into an un-natural sleep. Three days and nights, of actions taken days before, replying in his head. He felt so lonely and broken. He felt so dirty and cold. There was no one's flippers for him to wrap himself in. No one was there to tell him how special he was. How beautiful he was. How cute and adorable he is. No one to make him feel whole again. _ Flash Back: Loving Memories, Kowalski stroked his lover's cheek. Private melted into the touch, "Oh Kowalski, that was…amazing," he panted out. A smile crept upon Kowalski's beak. "Yeah…" was all he said though. He brought his beak down to Private's and kissed him passionately before pulling away and looking at him lovingly once more._

_Private giggled, "What do you keep looking at baby?" he asked, looking up at him with now life-filled blue eyes. "You…"He stated simply. Private turned a pale shade of pink, " Aw…why?" "Don't ' Aw' me…Don't ever let me hear you say that again," he lifted Private's head up, looking directly in his eyes, "You're beautiful babe. I love you so much." Private felt his eyes start to sting with tears as he buried his face in Kowalski's feathers, and started sobbing. Kowalski held him close and tight, "Why're you crying?" he asked so gently. "D-Do you mean that, Kowalski? Do you r-really love me?" the little penguin choked out. "Of course I do! Private, look at me," Private brought his head up to meet Kowalski's eyes again, "Don't you ever doubt that I love you. Heh. Private, do you have any idea how special you are to me? Do know what you do to me?" Private didn't know if Kowalski was going to say what he did to him on his own or if Private was going to have to ask, either way he shook his head. "Private, you make me feel complete." "You're so special. You're so beautiful. When you giggle, you're absolutely adorable. And when you cry, I just…wanna hold you and never let go. When you were dating Gena, you never had any life in your eyes. You acted normal, but your eyes never matched your attitude. And since we've been together, your eyes are so bright. They never stop gleaming…I want you to know I'm never gonna leave you…I love you Private." he said planting a kiss on Private's forehead._

_Tears of joy streamed down Private's face, "I love you too Kowalski." he smiled and kissed his boyfriend with emotion before burying his face against his feathers once more and falling asleep with a smile for once._

_Flashback ends_

Private touched his forehead where Kowalski had kissed him, "Oh Kowalski..." he squeezed his eyes shut and let more tears pour out. He shot up and started to cough violently. He felt so sick, so tired. Crying non-stop didn't help either. He hadn't eaten much either. Nor had he slept. His throat felt raw and bloody. He spat and started shivering again. "I want Kowalski.." he started crying again but soon ended up in a coughing fit. Pain shot through his almost numbed body as he hacked one last time, making him cry out. "P-Private!" A so familiar voice said, sounding full of worry. He heard the rushing sound of feet running, and squeaking on the wet grass. He felt something warm and dry wrap around his shaking body. "Private!" "K-Kowalski?" Private looked up, and saw Kowalski's pale face. "Kowalski, you're a mess!" He leaned forward to touch Kowalski's face but was stopped as pain yet again over took his body. He fell forward and gasped for breath. He felt his body be suddenly engulfed in Kowalski's flippers.

"O-Oh..Kowalski.. you are here…I'm not going crazy…" he struggled to say between tears and jolts of pain. Kowalski ran his flipper back and forth along Private's back, soothing him, "I would've been here sooner…but that darn hospital wouldn't let me go." he chuckled angrily. "And you wanna know why I hate those places…But I told you didn't I? You're never going to be alone Private. I'm never gonna leave you…" he cooed. Private looked up into Kowalski ocean blue eyes that he longed to see. He somehow managed to ignore the pain and reached up and pulled Kowalski into a long kiss. The kiss was now broken, but the two hadn't moved. Private still laid in Kowalski's flippers, shivering, telling him how much he loved him. Kowalski doing the same, and apologizing for drinking so much multiple times. "C'mon Private, let's get you home…" he said, pulling Private to his feet. "H-Home? With you?" Private asked with a sleepy smile. Kowalski smiled, and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, "Yes…with me. With a nice warm shower, food and a b-" Private's coughing fit swallowed up the rest of whatever Kowalski was going to say next. " Yeah, okay, let's go," he said now dragging a giggling Private in his flipper. "W-Wait…"

Private said making Kowalski stop. "What babe?" "N-Nothing…I just…" he started as he wrapped his flippers around the older penguin's waist. "want you to hold me again…" his voice muffled against Kowalski's feathers. Kowalski held his small lover and lifted his head , he went to kiss him but was cut off; "Oh Kowalski, Look!" Private said, pointing into the sky. Kowalski turned his head to see a night sky…lit with stars. "Finally…," Private started, " Some stars…" he smiled. Kowalski looked back at his lover, his life. The two gazed at each other. Light blue eyes met ocean blue eyes again. "Private..I love you…" Kowalski smiled sweetly. Private smiled back, "I love you too baby…" he said with his gentle beak, and pulled him into a kiss once more that night before the two headed home…together, flipper-in-flipper under a star-lit night.


End file.
